This invention relates to new and useful improvements in life preservers.
Inflatable safety belts have heretofore been provided which are arranged to be mounted around the waist and which are arranged to be inflated by a gas cartridge when needed. Furthermore, as shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,351, an inflatable safety belt is provided that is combined with a trouser belt. Thus, it is natural for a person to automatically have the life preserver in readiness since it is already around the waist in the belt loops. In an emergency, persons may not have time to seek out life preservers and put them on, whereas when the life preserver is combined with a trouser belt, it will be available for activation at all times.